kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Keros
Keros ' Keros is a game just like Halo and Call of Duty combind! It's all about killing covenant and human species, finding out why they re-grouped and attacked the planet Keros as well as other planets including Earth. There are major boss battles and battlefields, intense fighting and combat, an interesting action packed storyline series and secrets to unfold in every mission. Keros is a full on major battle campaign where the action and secrets never end. There are 10-11 campaign series filled with battles. In the campaign you will take part in a series of teams that go out and evaluate situations, take on great enemies, and band together to fight of the horries that unfold in the series. Every mission, campaign story and level interacts with one another from the past to the future. Each playable character has there own unique story in some way and these stories in some way intertwine with eachother to create an epic and interesting story for both playable characters, allies, bosses, and enemies. Multiplayer is a very in depth style gameplay. Each level is a battlefield with vehicles, buildings to hide in as well as destroy, and a whole lot of cover areas and bunkers. The player, whether on Xbox Live, System Link, or Split Screen gets to choose from a extremely wide range of items, weapons, attachments, vehicles both air ground and sea, and combat clothing, and armor. Players will also get to have a wide range of designs on their weapons, and armor such as alien and human symbols, military insignias and player rankings. Game modes are filled with intense action. All game modes will have 1 Player, 2-4 local splitscreen, 2-8 System Link, and 2-16 for Xbox Live. Players will fight a wide range of bosses and enemies in all more then 50 intense missions and levels. Game modes include zombie modes, an enemy wave mode, all out warfare modes and intense challenging missions to deal with. 'Keros: Chronicles The Prologue Campaign with 101 campaign levels and 34 bonus levels. (Chroniclogically 1st campaign). You are Kairor, a well trained Spartan. You must defend your homeworld, Kaidon as well as other planents from the Biochem Corporation, Ultranationalist and Al-Kadhum threat. This is how Kairor joins the Keros Warriors and this is where it all began... [[Keros:The Great War|'Keros:The Great War']] The first campaign with 51 campaign levels, 4 bonus levels and 1 secret level. (Chroniclogically 2nd campaign). The Covenant have attacked Keros. You must struggle for the planet and uncover why the Covenant attacked. This is how the fight began... [[Keros: Awakening|'Keros:Awakening']] The second campaign with 49 campaign levels and 1 bonus level. (Chroniclogically 3rd campaign). In the heart of the town of Revorr, the Covenant have launched an assault on the City. A new Covenant Warlord has risen, to the loss of a Prophet. [[Keros: Uprising|'Keros:Uprising']] The third campaign with 50 campaign levels and 1 bonus level. (Chroniclogically 4th campaign). The Warlord has now set his attack on Keros. While the Rebels have their own battle, the Keros Warriors join forces and eliminate the Covenant threat... or... have they...? [[Keros: Onyx |'Keros:Onyx ']] The fourth campaign with 55 campaign levels and 1 bonus level. (Chroniclogically 5th campaign). It's time to Finish the Fight. Eliminate the Covenant, proceed to the Installation, destroy the Scarabs, track down and kill the Warlord... and end the war on Keros. Keros: Revelation ''' ''The fifth campaign with 47 campaign levels and 4 bonus levels. (Chroniclogically 6th campaign).'' The War is over... For Now... Wait... This is bad... Prophets have risen... Enforcers are ready... Here it comes... Revelation. Keros: Retaliation' 'The sixth campaign with 56 campaign levels and 3 bonus levels. (Chroniclogically 7th campaign).' ''The death of the Prophets have shaken up the Covenant. One Leader still stands... Glasses everything in his path... even the Keros Monolith. Find the Keros Warriors, regroup and kill Desecration.' Keros: Zenith'' ' ''''The seventh campaign with 39 campaign levels, 4 bonus levels and 1 secret level. (Chroniclogically 8th campaign).' '''A new Warlord has risen... freinds have been lost... lives are at stake... planets have been glassed... take down the Xethian Warlord... ''This is the way the world ends.' 'Keros: Resurrection' '''''The last campaign in the Keros Series '''The Master (appearing in Keros:Chronicles Disk 4) Resurrects a more eviler team of villians. Adam Savar, Fernando, Khruschev, Vladimir Gorbachov and Vincent Mancini are resurrected and are more powerful then ever! In this last game, the Allies must save Earth, the Keros Universe, and the Halo Universe from obliteration!' '' Category:Browse